Something Different
by SortaPsychotic
Summary: Stein and Spirit are in another fight, but it seems to be going in Stein's favor. Will Spirit be able to stop it in time? This is my first story EVER, so sorry if it is terrible. I tried my best, but I think I will improve over time. Please review, I need as much advice as possbile right now! Thanks!


Something Different

"Ow!" Spirit had managed for that one word to escape his mouth as he slid to the ground.

It was just one of those ordinary fights he always had with Stein, almost. The thing that was so different about it was how it was going. Usually there weren't any serious injuries, never a real winner in the end, but today was different. Today, there was definitely going to be a winner, and it wasn't going to be him. Things were going really badly for the 15 year old red head. Stein continued to strike at Spirit every chance he got in between dodging Spirit's attempts to defend himself. Things were easier for Stein because when he did get hit, it didn't really affect him like it did to Spirit, this was all because of the madness. He had happened to be more out of it than usual, so he was more dangerous to begin with. Even though Spirit was his weapon, that didn't matter since he doesn't need a weapon to be an excellent fighter. Stein continuously hit Spirit with his wavelength throughout the fight, causing internal damage. This of course made things a lot harder for Spirit, but he had to just keep going in hopes that his partner would snap out of it soon.

"Stein, you need to get a hold of yourself! Please, listen to me!" Stein didn't even seem to notice that he was speaking, he never responded in any way. "Stop this! Get away from me!" He had heard him that time. "No, I am going to do this my way! I will crush you!" With that, he hit Spirit with his soul wavelength once again, sending him into the nearest tree. Something else that didn't help Spirit much was that they were deep in the woods, which he couldn't even remember why they were there to begin with, so no one could hear his screams to even know something was wrong. "S-Stein.. Please.. I'm begging you!" Stein didn't even hesitate a moment, he immediately punched Spirit in the nose, appearing to have broken it. Spirit couldn't even say anything due to the amount of pain he was in. He was just praying that he would pass out soon or something, anything that would get this pain to stop. "You're lucky you aren't dead yet." Those 6 words sent chills down his spine instantly. I mean who wouldn't be freaked out if your best friend and partner said that to you? Stein drew his hand back, ready to hit him with his wavelength once again. But just before he did, Spirit managed to get a word out, "Stein!" This seemed to bring his friend back. He put his hand down by his side as he said, "Spirit." The red head felt a sudden rush of relief go through him, he had managed to bring him back, that made him so happy. But it was a little hard for him to express it due to being so weak, covered in blood, he only managed a slight smile. "We need to get you to the hospital, it's closer than the academy." With that said Stein bent down and put his friend on his back and over his shoulder. Then he started to walk to the hospital. He had to go at a fairly decent pace considering the condition Spirit was in, he had to make sure he would be okay.

When Stein wasn't in one of his fits of madness, whether he realized it or not, he was actually very caring and protective over Spirit. It seems almost impossible to believe knowing what he had just done to him. Spirit sees this protective side of him too, despite everything that has happened between them over the past few years. He knows it isn't Stein's fault, he knows that he can't control himself when he gets like that. Not many people can think of it that way, but it's mainly because Stein has never reached out to them before like he does to Spirit. He doesn't really reach out to anyone but him for that matter.

The entire way there Spirit didn't say a word, mainly due to exhaustion, also because he really didn't know what to say. Somewhere along the line Stein had said "You hanging in there, Spirit?" And he would just nod, that's all he needed to do. When they got there, Stein sat him down in a chair while he went up to the front desk and explained the injuries he had. After that he came back over and sat next to Spirit. Of course it was like the stereotypical hospital, fish tanks and that same sterile smell that they all had, both present. But I mean, it wouldn't be a hospital if it didn't. After he sat down in the soft blue chair in the waiting room, he said, "I told the nurse what had happened, they are going to send you back to see a doctor soon." So Spirit, almost in a whisper, said "...O...k.." You could tell he was in pain just by the way his voice sounded. Stein actually felt kind of bad about what he had done, and that doesn't happen often. When Spirit said that, it made Stein remember the way he had felt when he snapped out of it. He did a really good job of hiding it, but he was actually really scared. He was afraid that Spirit wasn't going to make it the whole way there, he had a lot of internal damage. In fact, it was a lot more than most people could handle. He thought "What if I would have killed him? What would I do then?". Just as that thought crossed into his mind, he was immediately drawn back out of it, the doctor had came out to get Spirit. He seemed pretty shocked at how much damage he had received just by that skinny 13 year old.

Stein had originally planned on standing outside the door waiting for Spirit, but his plans changed rather quickly, he had only been there for two minutes. What got him to leave was a man in his mid-thirties. He had gotten into a car accident, flew through the windshield, and let's just say there were several objects like glass piercing through his muscles and maybe organs as well. These things were going to need to be surgically removed of course, and Stein didn't want to miss a second of this. So he ran after the men rolling him into the OR, then snuck into the room they were going to preform the surgery in while the doctors got themselves and the patient prepared and gathered all of the needed staff. He almost got caught by a nurse that was passing by, but he managed to get into the room in time. At first it was dark so he couldn't really see anything, but his eyes adjusted just enough for him to find a place he could stay hidden and still observe the whole thing from. This place happened to be behind a curtain that was covering some equipment that was not needed for this surgery, but he didn't know that's what was in there with him. He though aloud to himself, "I wish I had something to record my observations on, damn it." But he shut up right after that, the doctors came in then. They turned on one set of lights at a very dim setting, that way it was just bright enough for them to set up all of their equipment. They brought around a little cart that had various scalpels, needles, swabs, and threads. At this point, the aspiring scientist was drawn into what was going on in front of him, still not noticing the tools behind his back. Once they got the large overhead light set up and turned on, they wheeled the patient in for surgery. Stein became ecstatic when he saw the man, covered in blood still, being placed on the table. Stein though to himself, silently this time, "I cannot wait for my turn. A body, unconscious, on the table, in front of me. Mine to do what ever experiments I please to, I will get my turn." He had the largest grin possible for his little mouth as he watch the doctors. "Scalpel." he ordered the assistant. When he made his first incision, Stein could barely contain himself. He felt like he was about to jump out of his skin, then he wondered what it actually would feel and look like to jump out of his skin. However, his thoughts quickly returned back to the operation that was going on right in front of his eyes. When they began to remove the various shards of glass, you could almost hear a noise come from the solid pulling out of the sticky liquid. This of course thrilled the gray-haired boy, I mean who wouldn't love that? Not once did he think of the fact that he was in there watching a man get stuff pulled out him, rather than waiting for his partner. He didn't even know what Spirit was getting done to him, what if he was getting surgery as well? Stein never really though of that, so he kept watching. Now that I think of it, who knows if he would leave anyway, he gets to watch a surgery either way. To Stein, that's probably all that mattered then. When the doctor pulled out a piece of metal that belonged to the door of the car, not entirely sure how that even happened, it made an even louder noise, as it was lodged in a little deeper. This caused Stein to lose it, he began laughing his head off, as he did this he bumped into the tray of tools behind him, realizing that there was a scalpel within the large array of equipment. Between laughter as one of the assistants pulled the curtain back he said aloud, "That's it, I'm done waiting!" And he grabbed the scalpel, when he noticed how it glistened in the little light that was in there, he started to laugh again but at a louder volume. He then charged at the assistant that was trying to take it from him. Of course, the doctor could not assist in trying to get him under control, so the assistants were alone on this one. They were quickly defeated, one on the floor, one being pushed against the wall by Stein. He had one hand holding her wrists against the wall, the other hand holding the scalpel up to her neck. He was just about to make the first incision, still laughing like there was no tomorrow, but before he could hear a very weak Spirit walk into the room. Spirit was drawn in by the sounds, he recognized them too well, mainly the laughing. Luckily this alone was enough for Stein to come back to normal. Spirit was once again thankful for this. If he would have waited any longer, something bad could have happened. Stein quickly stopped laughing and let go of the terrified assistant, she quickly ran off screaming. He walked over to Spirit, wondering how his doctor was so quick with him. Spirit quickly looked around the room, instantly noticing the mess he had made. It consisted of a few torn curtains, one assistant still unconscious on the floor, a tray and tools scattered across the floor, and the surgical mask of the other assistant on the floor as well. How did he manage to do that so quickly? Spirit broke the silence by saying "How do you get into trouble so much?". "It's easier than it seems." The red head said, "Well, stop. I always have to get you out of it, it's pretty tiring you know." "I won't make any promises." Stein smirked at him then said "How did you get out of there so quick anyway?" Spirit said "It surprised me too, but he really didn't have to do too much. I just needed a lot of stitches, that's all." Stein could tell that he was obviously still in pain though, but it was a lot more bearable than it was before. "Come on, let's leave and get you home before I get anymore crazy ideas." "Yeah, that would probably be your best idea of the day."

Then they walked out off there, completely forgetting the mess he made and the assistant, Spirit slightly using Stein as something to keep himself up. Lucky for Spirit, their house wasn't too far away, it was only a couple blocks down. They began approaching their house. It was a simple house, mainly white. There wasn't much in their yard except for a tree and some bushes that went around the border of the yard. Their backyard didn't really have much either, there were only a few trees, much like the front yard. As they walked up the basically clean, tan driveway Spirit was relieved that he would finally get to rest. To him it felt as if they had been walking for miles. They walked inside the house and Stein walked his friend over to the couch and laid him down on it.

The inside of their house was very simple as well. It mainly consisted of neutral colors, so it wasn't very bright. However, it did have some red in it, along with blue and green. Although I don't believe certain genders fit certain colors specifically, you could tell it was a boy's house. They didn't have much in the way of furniture. They had a couch, a coffee table, a TV stand with a 32" TV on it, and a recliner. Spirit used the recliner for the most part, Stein never really sat and watched TV much. Since they couldn't cook and there was a take-out restaurant nearby, they didn't have a kitchen. Their bathroom was very sterile, white, and a rather small size. The two boys' room definitely represented their personalities.

Spirits room had tan walls that almost had a redish sort of tint to it. He had a wooden floor, it was a rather dark wood. He had a bed with a black and red comforter, with a black nightstand next to it. The night stand had a white lamp on it along with an alarm clock and a coaster. I guess you would really be able to see the ring if you left a glass on a black nightstand. He had a desk, of course black, that also had a lamp, but of a different type. He had several school supplies, just the necessities. He also had some bookshelves as well, which he hid some playboys in. I guess he started liking woman as a teenager, continuing that interest greatly into adulthood. As for Stein's room, it was different. He had white walls with stitches covering the surface. He had a wooden floor as well, just of a lighter color. He had a bed, even though he didn't really use it much- he only used it when he was a lot more tired than usual or ill- and it was a lot like his walls, but instead of white with stitches, it was gray with stitches. His pillow was just plain white. He also had some bookshelves, but they had more of a purpose than Spirit's. They were black, which helped the room have less of a blinding effect. He had multiple Biology, Chemistry, and Earth and Space Science books inside it. He wasn't a very big fan of fiction. He also had a desk, it was stainless steal, much like the lamp that rested on it. He had a computer- yes, he even used a computer then- and textbooks on it. Obviously, there rooms have some similarities, but also some major contrasts. Anyway, back to the story!

When he sat Spirit down, he sat next to him for a minute. Then he did something that was out of character for him. "Sorry Spirit, I really never meant to hurt you." "I know it wasn't you're fault, I get that." Stein spat back, "I could have killed you. If I wouldn't have stopped in time before the next attack, it could have been too much for you." "Look, I'm alive aren't I?" Stein was actually showing emotion for once in his life. He seemed scared. "But what if you don't make it next time? What if I don't snap out of it in time to stop myself? Then what happens?" "Stein-" Stein interjected, "Spirit, I couldn't live with myself if I were to do that to you." "We will deal with that when the time comes, for now we really can't do too much about it. Don't beat yourself up over it, it won't help any." Stein didn't say anything, so Spirit did. "I trust that you won't do it, it's okay Stein." Stein tried to show compassion, by hugging him. It was very stiff and awkward, but as long as he was trying, right? This shocked Spirit, you could tell by the look on his face. But after a few seconds he got used to it and held onto Stein. In a very faint whisper you could hear Stein say, "..Thank you..". With that, they spent the rest of the night watching TV together, something else that didn't happen often. I guess today was just a little different, that's all.


End file.
